Goddamn Oblivious
by silver tears and wasted fears
Summary: Haven’t you wondered why lately, all your fights ended up with one of you straddling the other? That is not purely coincidental. I actually like to think of it as some type of foreshadowing.” DASEY ONE-SHOT! r&r. Disclaimer: don't own lwd!


"He's just so… infuriating! He sabotaged my date last night, _sabotaged it!_ Rick will never want to go out with me again! I just can't understand why he would do something like that!" Casey ranted to her best friend, Emily.

_Casey Macdonald you are so oblivious._ Emily thought to herself.

"What was that, Em?"

_Damn, did I say that out loud? _"What? Uh, nothing. I didn't say anything."

"You- you said I was oblivious. What did you mean? Do you know why Derek is constantly sabotaging my love life? Or just screwing with my life in general? 'Cause I sure as hell don't!"

Emily rolled her eyes. Finally, sick of it. So she said the one thing that she knew what was on everyone's mind.

"He loves you Casey! _loves_ you. And you love him back. So just do everyone a favor and jump him already!"

Casey stared at her in a look of shock and disbelief.

"Okay, Case, listen to this. Haven't you wondered why lately, all your fights ended up with one of you straddling the other? That is not purely coincidental. I actually like to think of it as some type of foreshadowing." Emily said smirking.

Casey stared at her for a moment and than shook her body like she was ridding herself of the thought. She then started (fake) laughing hysterically.

"Ha, good one, Em. Good one."

Casey then went on to rant about Derek, pretending all that Emily said was a joke, and _wasn't_ eating at her. But, it was obvious it was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, you should've seen it, it was so funny. She had mashed potatoes ALL over her! Then I said to Rick, 'AH! Klutzilla strikes again. Run, while there's still time.' You should have _seen_ how fast he ran out of their man. It was classic." Derek said enthusiastically to Sam.

Sam nodded but on the inside he was rolling his eyes.

"Dude, what was that for?"

Or at least he thought it was on the inside.

"What? Nothing."

"Sammy, you're a worse liar than Casey, I can see right through you. You totally rolled your eyes."

"It was…just a twitch."

Derek looked at Sam pointedly.

"Alright, alright, but after I say this, you're going to wish I hadn't told you." Derek motioned for Sam to go on. "You love Casey. And not in the sibling way in the oh my achy breaky heart kinda way. You can't bear to see her with another guy, which is why you constantly have to screw all of her relationships up. And, she loves you too, so just get with her already."

Derek stared at him in shock for a few moments. Than, without saying anything, he promptly walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------

_That Night at the Mcdonald-Venturi Residence_

Derek and Casey were both abnormally quiet at dinner that night. George and Nora were glad to have the silence, Edwin and Liz were busy recording it in the "Dasey" section of their research binder. **(A/N: Think about it, with all their research, they TOTALLY ship Dasey.) **Later that night, they each went to their respective rooms. Until later, Casey went into his room and laid down on his bed while he was on the computer.

"Uh… Spacey, you, could have, I dunno," he shrugged, "knocked."

"Derek, Emily said the _weirdest_ thing to me today."

Derek waited for her to go on.

" She said that you and me… _liked_ each other."

"That's weird, Sam said something similar."

"Yeah, like I would ever like a keener like you."

"Like I would touch a slacker like you with a ten foot pole!"

Suddenly, Derek leaned in and touched his lips to her. It was the best kiss either of them had ever had. (And for Derek, that was saying something.) Tingles went through their whole bodies and as they kissed they could see a future together.

After they kissed they touched their foreheads together and smiled.

"Or maybe its not so crazy after all."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I absolutely abhor the ending. It's just so… abrupt. But I couldn't think of anything else to sayyyyy! OH well. R&R and you'll get metaphorical chocolate chip cookies.**


End file.
